Cold
by them3crazygirls
Summary: Lucy is left out when lisanna comes back. But will she stay sad? Or can she find another place? Or will she just run her own guild? Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Miraxus, Jerza ,RoWen . (Rating May go up)
1. I don't care anymore

Cold

Chapter 1: I don't care Anymore.

* * *

><p>Lucy P.O.V.<p>

"Ugh, I'm So tired of this!" I told Levy.

"Tired of what Lu-Chan?" Levy asked, Curiousness written all over her face.

"My "Team" I said bitterly.

I was looking out the window we were currently on a train, heading back from my mothers Grave. Today was her 11th death anniversary. Levy Came with me for some support. Ever since Lissana came back from the "Dead".. My Nakama have been competely Ignoring me. The only people that weren't Ignoring me are : Wendy, Romeo, Mirajane, Juvia, Laxus,Levy ,Gajeel and the Exeeds.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan" She said pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay, I'll manage." I said. The train came to a stop.

(In front of the guild. Lucy P.O.V.)

I slammed the door open. "We're Back!" I yelled to Mira.

Mira looked like she'd seen a ghost. But at the same time she looked livid. So she just waved and nodded towards the table my Friends were sitting at.

(A little while later Still Lucy P.O.V.)

Natsu walked up to me, He looked Happy.

"Hi Luce" He said as he threw his arm over my shoulders.

I quickly slapped him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" I yelled. I was Livid.

"What was that for!?" He said.

I started laughing and so did everyone that hasn't been ingnoring me ( Not Counting Master).

"What did you want again?" I said. I was so done playing sweet and giggly Lucy Around him.

His face was stern yet he had the faintest smirk of his lips.

"Just came to tell you that were kicking you off the the team." He said.

"And I'm suppost to care Because?" I said while sipping my drink.

At this point, Both Laxus and Gajeel looked ready to pee their pants. Natsu and his team just sat there, Shocked.

"Besides Happy is the only one who likes me, So Why should I care He hasn't ignored me."

"But I-"

"Open Gate of the lion, Leo!" Loki came out of thin air.

"Yes, Lucy?" He asked.

"What is the one thing you've wanted to do for awhile?"

"Beat the crap outta Natsu!" He exclamed.

" I will give you permission. Do you wish to fight alone?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead."

And with that, the fight between Natsu and Loke started. Everyone Patted me on the back.

"Mira! Girls Night" I called. And with that I left.

(At home Lucy P.O.V.)

* * *

><p>I found A note on my table when I got home. It read.<p>

Lucy, We need you to meet us outside Fairy Tail Tommrow,

Your Friend,

Star.

"Okay?" I said out loud

(Later)

"UNO" Levy said.

"Aww no fair." MiraJane pouted.

We're in the middle of uno right now.

"Anyway, Are you guys free tommrow?"

"Yep"

"I'm Free lucy- nii"

"Juvia is free."

"Totally Lu-chan!"

"Yay! Then your coming with me." I said.

* * *

><p>The End of chapter 1<p> 


	2. The Train ride

Cold

Chapter 2: On the train.

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN Fairy tail Hiro Mashima does.

And I dont own the song, It's Stupid Girls By P!nk

(The next morning Lucy P.O.V.)

I walked out of the house and towards Fairy Tail. The girls all walked behind me, Scared as to what I was doing. I stopped and walked ahead.

"Listen. I want you to go get The exeeds, Gajeel, Laxus, Romeo and Pack some things. Tell the others we took a job as a cover up. Mira I need you to inform master that you are leaving for a bit. And you can't tell him yet okay? You have 20 minutes, Okay?"

The Girls all nodded.

"Okay, NOW GO!"

They left.

"Okay Star. You can come out."

A little Blonde hair girl poked her head out of the corner, She had Blond hair like me, eyes like my fathers and wore a Blue top that said "Video Games Rule!" In Purple lettering and She was wearing fluffy shorts that had purple stars on them with a pair of flip flops on with her hair in a high pony tail. She also had an exceed by her that was purple but wore a neon blue and neon orange outfit.

"Hey You done checkin' me out?" She asked.

"Yeah What did you want?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Um, Lucy- Our guild is in grave danger and we need your and the other's help." She finished with a sigh.

"Oh, Girly You should of just told me that before!" I said as I hugged her.

She looked Schocked for a minute. But then hugged back and whispered "Thank you".

Meanwhile, with the girls.

Levy was in a rush.

Mira was in the masters office and had already packed.

Juvia was saying bye to Gray.

And the exceeds were ready.

The boys were in a fight as usual.

And Then Lucy came in.

She smashed Gray and Natsu's heads together. And the fighting stopped.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked.

"Yup" They said.

"Happy" She yelled. "C'mon or were leaving without you!"

He got the message and flew over, Landing on lucy's sholder.

"Bye Natsu" Lucy said in a sing song voice.

And then They left.

The guild was in silence. Erza Almost dropped her cake.

(On the train. Lucy's P.O.V.)

I introduced star to everyone. And then me and my girls' song came on.

"Everyone shut up!" We all screamed.

Aha, aha

Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there

Laughing loud so all the little people stare

Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne

(Drop a name)

What happened to the dreams of a girl president

She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent

They travel in packs of two or three

With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees

Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?

Oh where, oh where could they be?

Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back

Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Break it down now)

Disease's growing, it's epidemic

I'm scared that there ain't a cure

The world believes it and I'm going crazy

I cannot take any more

I'm so glad that I'll never fit in

That will never be me

Outcasts and girls with ambition

That's what I wanna see

(Come on)

Disasters all around

World despaired

Your only concern

Will it fuck up my hair

Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back

Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping

my blond hair back (Do you think?)

Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(Yeah, yeah)

(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)

(I like this, like this, like this)

Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl

Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back

(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!

Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy

will call me back (that guy will call me back)

Paparazzi girl ( Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl

(stupid girl)

Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)

Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)

["stupid girl" throughout:]

Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair bacK

Push up my bra like that,

Stupid girl

Stupid girl

Stupid girl

We all fell in a pile.

"It's been a while huh?" I said.

End Of chapter.


	3. I'm a what?

Cold

Chapter 3: I'm a What?

(In the city, with The gang. Lucy P.O.V.)

As we walked through the city I felt better than I have in a while.

"Almost there! Just a little further! Lucy- Do you see that forest up there?" She was bouncing on her heels.

"Mmm-hmm. I see it." Just then i noticed that we were holding hands, she was as tall as wendy so it was normal for me.

Then she turned to Gajeel and Wendy, And said "Lucy is going to get a present and It might be good for the both of you."

Then we stopped, And she pointed. " Welcome to Lumin Dragon!"

The building was beautiful with a Bright sign that said the name and It was huge. It was a brick building with a flower garden. And if you noticed the magic trail there was one leading to a fruit and veggie garden in the forest. And an outside pool.

"Lets go in." And with that she pushed the doors open.

It was beautiful! It had Painted dragons on the walls, a bar , some tables, a stage, a choclate fountain , a dancefloor, a Buffet, and a music room! There was a red plush carpet and the celing was painted to look like stars.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a boy came over with light blue hair and a yellow exceed who looked pretty Upset. The boy had a jacket on and shorts.

"CONSTELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SPARK?" She screamed,

"Nothing M-" He looked up at me, Stunned.

"S-Star i-is that HER?" Star just nodded.

"Okay Lucy, we need to get you to see the master." Star said.

"Okay"

We were heading to the master's office when I asked "What did you need us for again?"

"Easy, You're gonna be the guild master."

All our Jaws dropped "WHAT" I said.

"Okay, We have arrived" She stated "

"We're gonna give you a present It's a Platnuim gate key, But in order to use it, you have to be friends and know the spells of the gods and godess', you will have endless magic as long as you have your nakama around, So we have to start training NOW! Oh and for the rest of you Go watch TV or something because this has to be done in silence."

Everyone split up and Star walked me out to a training grove and we sat down.

"Okay, Call Capricorn out please"

"Okay , Open gate of the Goat, Capicorn!" I said

Capricorn came out of thin air and when he saw Star his Eyes were like Dinner Plates. Star giggled and put a finger over her lips. Capricorn nodded and looked at me.

"What did you need me for Miss Lucy?"

"I need some help with training, would you mind helping?"

He nodded and I sat back down.

"We have three days. Think thats enough time?" Star asked.

"Yeah should be" I said

End of chapter 3


	4. Training Day one Part one

Training & A surprise for the Dragon slayers

"Capricorn... What am i supposted to be doing." I asked.

"You're going to gather magic enegry so you can learn the Gods Platnuim gate magic, You have to master all of the spells in 3 days, after that You are meeting some persons That's what I was informed anyway." He explaned

"Okay." I said.

"Let's start with the fire spell, All you have to do is summon Something that has to do with fire or think about it." Capricorn said with a stright face.

"Okay, I am so going to do this!" I yelled.

I started to foucus on campfires, cooking, And as much as I tried not to, I thought of NATSU. Then there was a light and I was suddenly in a fire chamber, With a man standing in front of me. He had Fire red hair He was tan and had a robe on that was orange with blue dragons on the rim With sandles on. He had pericing Blue eyes

"Are you Lucy Heartfillia, Wizard of the Fairy Tail Guild?" He asked, his loud voice booming.

"Yes sir, I would like you to lend me your powers." I asked quite nicely.

He Started laughing. "No need to be so formal, My dear. I will lend you my powers and also be there to help you in times of need. I will go to the clestial realm. By the way I'm Mirion God of fire."

"Thank you, I need to return to my ralem now." I said And with that I left.

When I woke up I was in the guild hall of Lumin Dragon with my friends surrounding me. They looked worried.

"Lucy!" Mira exlamed before giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Let go Mira!" I giggled.

"Okay" She pouted

"Do you guys want to see my new powers?" I said Wiggling my eybrows.

"Hell yeah!" The boys said.

"Okay come on." I said running out.

The end! I know it's short but I will post an extra long Chapter Tommrow.


	5. It all came crashing down

**Cold: Chapter 5 **

**Impossible..**

**(Time skip! P.S. Lucy won the battle and now Gajeel and Laxus are scared of her when she's mad.)**

_(Lucy P.O.V.)_

"Are you ready Lu-chan" Levy Said.

"Yes" I said. We were outside of fairy Tail. We stayed out of the guild for 2 days but I don't think anyone noticed that we were gone, though. I've pepared a song. I'm just hoping it works.

"Here we go." I slammed the door open so hard That it almost broke. Constell stood behind us, holding hands with Star. Mira is going Ga-ga over the couples.

"I'm gonna sing now. C'mon Girls!" I started running. I got up on stage. I checked the mic. No one listned. I started to talk and everyone shut up.

"Okay. We are going to sing a song for you. This is for a special someone. You will know who you are."

**Impossible ~ Shontelle.**

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did, I did**

**And you were strong and I was not**

**My illusion, my mistake**

**I was careless, I forgot**

**I did**

**And now when all is done**

**There is nothing to say**

**You have gone and so effortlessly**

**You have won**

**You can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the sky line**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Falling out of love is hard**

**Falling for betrayal is worse**

**Broken trust and broken hearts**

**I know, I know**

**Thinking all you need is there**

**Building faith on love and words**

**Empty promises will wear**

**I know, I know**

**And now when all is gone**

**There is nothing to say**

**And if you're done with embarrassing me**

**On your own you can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the sky line**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible!**

**Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)**

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did**

**Tell them all I know now**

**Shout it from the roof tops**

**Write it on the sky line**

**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**

**And my heart is broken**

**All my scars are open**

**Tell them what I hoped would be**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**Impossible, impossible**

**I remember years ago**

**Someone told me I should take**

**Caution when it comes to love**

**I did...**

We all waited for about 20 seconds before we let out a sigh. Then we got a standing ovation! I let out a cheer.

All the crowed was cheering ENCORE ENCORE!

"Okay calm down, how about we sing another song, Alright?"

The room erupted into a cheer.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

They were gonna sing again. When she sung that song, I just wanted to be there to comfort her. When She was done it was like the walls in my head were crumbling down. And it hurt. But knowing what I did hurt her and that she LOVED me. I just felt guilty, sad , angry.. I want Lucy all to myself now. I just want to sit there and Ball my eyes out. I Want to cry on her shoulder like she has done on mine. But that won't happen now. Not for a while. I can just try to be her friend again I Guess.

(Erza P.O.V.)

I knew exactly who she was talking about. Natsu.

(Lucy P.O.V.)

"Okay here we go." I said.

**Battlefield ~ Jordin Sparks**

**Don't try to explain your mind**

**I know what's happening here**

**One minute it's love and suddenly**

**It's like a battle-field**

**One word turns into a **

**Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**

**My world's nothing when you're gone**

**I'm out here without a shield**

**Can't go back now**

**Both hands tied behind my back for nothing**

**Oh no**

**These times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**Why we gotta fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**[repeat]**

**Why does love always feel like**

**Can't swallow our pride,**

**Neither of us wanna raise that flag**

**If we can't surrender**

**then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

**Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**

**(nothing)**

**Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**

**I don't wanna fall for it now**

**I never meant to start a war**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**[repeat]**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your**

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight**

**And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**

**Cause baby we don't have to fight**

**And I don't want this love to feel like**

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,**

**Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),**

**A battlefield (oh), a battlefield**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**I never meant to start a war (start a war)**

**You know I never wanna hurt you**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(fighting, fighting for)**

**Why does love always feel like ...**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**a battlefield (battlefield)**

**[repeat]**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**I guess you better go and get your armor**

**(get your armor)**

**Get your armor (get your armor)**

**[slowly fade]**

**Why does love always feel like**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**Why does love always feel like**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**A battlefield, a battlefield..**

**[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**I never meant to start a war**

**Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**(whooaa ooow)**

**[fade out]**

Everyone erupted into cheers one more time. Screaming ENCORE ENCORE!

"Okay. I'm gonna share the spotlight with Mira Here. And Laxus Is going to help. Last song guys and then your coming to Lumin Dragon on Saturdays and you'll here more."

**Knock you Down ~ Keri Wilson Ft . ? ( I don't know who sings with her.)**

**[Keri Hilson:]**

**Heh... not again...**

**Oh... this ain't supposed to happen to me...**

**[Kanye West:]**

**Keep rockin', and keep knockin'**

**Whether you Louis Vuitton-ed up or Reebok-in'**

**You see the hate, that they're servin' on a platter**

**So what we gon' have - dessert or disaster?**

**[Keri Hilson:]**

**I never thought I'd... be in love like this**

**When I look at you my mind goes on a trip**

**And you came in... and knocked me on my face**

**Feels like I'm in a race**

**But I... already won first place**

**I never thought I'd... fall for you as hard as I did**

**(As hard as I did, yeah)**

**You got me thinkin' about our life, our house and kids (yeah)**

**Every morning I look at you and smile**

**Cause boy you came around and you knocked me down... knocked me down**

**[Chorus:]**

**Sometimes love comes around**

**(Love comes around)**

**And it knocks you down**

**Just get back up**

**When it knocks you down**

**(Knocks you down)**

**Sometimes love comes around**

**(Love comes around)**

**And it knocks you down**

**Just get back up**

**When it knocks you down**

**(Knocks you down)**

**[Ne-Yo:]**

**I've never thought I**

**Would hear myself say (ooh)**

**Ya'll go ahead**

**I think I'm gonna kick it with my girl today (Kick it with my girl today)**

**I used to be commander and chief**

**Of my pimp ship flyin' high (flyin' high)**

**'Til I met this pretty little missile who shot me out the sky (oh shot me out the sky)**

**(Hey) 'til now I'm crashing, I don't know how it happened**

**But I know it feels so damn good**

**Said if I could go back, and make it happen faster**

**Don't you know I would baby if I could**

**Miss independent (oh, to the fullest), the load never to much, she helping me pull it**

**She shot the bullet that ended that life**

**I swear to you the pimp in me just died tonight**

**[Chorus:]**

**Sometimes love comes around**

**(Love comes around)**

**And it knocks you down**

**Just get back up**

**When it knocks you down**

**(Knocks you down)**

**Sometimes love comes around**

**(Love comes around)**

**And it knocks you down**

**Just get back up**

**When it knocks you down**

**(Knocks you down)**

**[Kanye West:]**

**Tell me now can you make it past your caspers**

**So we can finally fly off into NASA**

**You was always the cheerleader of my dreams**

**To seem to only date the head of football teams**

**And I was the class clown that, always kept you laughin'**

**We, were never meant to be baby we just happened**

**So please, don't mess up the trick... hey young world I'm the new slick rick**

**They say I move too quick, but we can't let the moment pass us**

**Let the hourglass pass right into ashes**

**Let the wind blow the ash right before my glasses**

**So I wrote this love letter right before my classes**

**How could a goddess have asked someone that's only average**

**For advice**

**O.M.G, you listen to that, bitch?**

**Woe is me**

**Baby this is tragic**

**Cause we had it, we was magic**

**I was flyin', now I'm crashin'**

**This is bad, real bad, Michael Jackson**

**Now I'm mad, real mad, Joe Jackson**

**You should leave your boyfriend now, I'm a ask him**

**[Keri Hilson:]**

**So I gotta put the good with the bad, happy and the sad**

**So I'll bring a better future than I had in the past**

**Oh Cause, I don't wanna make the same mistakes I did**

**I don't wanna fall back on my face again**

**Whoa, whoa**

**I'll admit it, I I was scared to answer loves call**

**Whoa, whoa**

**And if it hits better make it worth the fall**

**(When it comes around)**

**[Chorus:]**

**Sometimes love comes around**

**(Love comes around)**

**And it knocks you down**

**Just get back up**

**When it knocks you down**

**(Knocks you down)**

**Sometimes love comes around**

**(Love comes around)**

**And it knocks you down**

**Just get back up**

**When it knocks you down**

**(Knocks you down)**

**Won't see it coming when it happens**

**But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now**

**You see when love come and knocks you down (oh)**

**Won't see it coming when it happens**

**But when it happens you're gonna feel it, let me tell you now**

**You see when love comes and knocks you down (yeah)**

"That's It! See you Saturday! Goodbye!" I got off stage and walked to Natsu.

"Come to Lumin Dragon tommrow. I have a surprise. Goodbye." And with that, we left.

(Normal P.O.V.)

The guild erupted into cheers. It was louder than usual because they were exstaic about Saturday.

**The End. I DO NOT own the songs. **

**The songs were **

**1 Shontelle ~ Impossible**

**2 Jordin Sparks ~ Battlefield**

**Next chapter; **

**A Heartfillia?**


	6. A Heartfillia?

Cold chp 6

A Heartfillia?

"Palutena! C'mon!" I said. We were going to training, I'd met her yesterday. She is the queen goddess. I met her on my childhood but found out she was a goddess when I summoned the others.

First off there were The gods' and Goddess' There are 5 that you start with But to get to Palutena have to have all 12 but she makes exeptions.

(A/N : If you get who I am reffering to Review a winky face please. Hint: Super Smash Bros newcomer. If you used the hint review a smiley face, and If you still don't get it Thats okay.)

Here's what they look like:

Mirion and Meromes - Gods of fire. Mirion has Alredy been discibed. Meromes Is a short pink haired woman. She looks kind of like Natsu. She told me she wasn't his mom though. She tends to wear her hair down and Wears a orange tank top and a blue skirt that cuts off right before her knees. She also wears Red heels.

Marais and Martum - Gods of The animals and living creatures. Marais Is a Fairly skinny woman she has snow white hair and is in a ripped one selve dress that is a green color, Her hair is in a side braid and she is a nice woman. Martum wears no shirt witch tends to piss me off. But he wears pants so we're cool. He has short green hair and blue sweatpants but he refuses to wear shoes. he also Wears a cross around his neck.

Aeotola and Jojoba - Gods of Healing. Jojoba is a tall man with striking black hair and piciring green eyes. He hates to be made fun of and usally is in some shorts and T-shirt. Aeotola is a short woman and is also Jojoba's wife. She has Long blue hair almost like Wendy's. But a itty bit lighter. I compare her to wendy a lot. She always wears a knee high pink dress , with straps of course. I swear she has like an endless supply or something.

Samrio and Maritae - Gods of Ice. Samrio and Maritae both wear plain blue kimionos (I think thats what they are) and tan sandals. Samrio has long Jet black hair that he puts back in a pony tail. He hates being called a girl. (I ,Lucy Heartfillia,Make fun of sooo much) and red eyes. He looks like zeref Grew his hair out witch kinda scares me. Maritae is a childhood friend of his so she laughs with me. She has sky blue hair and is a nice woman. She keeps her hair down and I swear she could be the next rapunzel, it is that long.

Xtuna and Richimes - Clestial Gods . Xtuna Gets the nickname Goddess of the stars because she and the Clestial Spirit King are good friends. She Is a modest woman Kinda like Aries but more confident. She has Blonde hair with the smallest tint of blue like you wouldn't notice it unless you Stared at her for Like HOURS. She wears Greek Dresses and Wears her hair up but leaves her bangs down so that they frame her face. Richimes Is a medium heigth man with a bald head. He likes to read a lot. So I Don't call him much. His outfit veries.

"Comin' Wait Up Miss " I need to go, go, go!" Palutena called, Giggling.

"Well then" I huffed.

(At Lumin Dragon Stars P.O.V.)

Okay I can do this, I thought. Today I had to tell her. Only Constell knew. And Tetra. My exceed. Where was she anyway? I spun around to see her and lily talking when happy flew by and they blushed.

Just then Lucy bust in the door.

"We're back!" Lucy Shouted.

I quickly walked up to lucy and told her to come outside and called for Constell to come with.

Once we were outside she said

"What's up?" And ruffled my hair.

"Umm, I wanted to tell you My full name Lucy." I managed to squeak out.

"Okay" She said.

"My Full name is Star Jade Heartfillia." I said. I held my breath. Then I felt a warm pair of arms around me. We both started to cry tears of Joy.

"Why Didn't Mom and Dad tell me?" She said inbetween Tears.

" I'll tell you what happened." I said sniffling.

_~ Flashback ~ _

_I was four at the time, And mom and I had gone to Lumin Dragon._

_"Mommy" I said looking up at her._

_"Yes honey, Layla anwsered._

_" Can I have a brother or sister someday?" I asked._

_"Baby Girl, You already have one. But you won't be able to meet her for a while." _

_"Okay then. But mommy can you tell me what she look like?" I questioned._

_"Her name is Lucy. And she looks like me. She is nice and she will have some gold keys. Now, when you are older find her, and give her this okay?" She handed me an platnium gate key._

_"Okay Mommy! Bye! " After that I ran inside._

Flashback end. ~

She stood up and Grabbed my hand,

"We're going shopping!" She said while running.

"For what?" I said. We were in town. Lucy sure can run.

"First for food and then clothes and after all that, Furniture!" She said while jumping up and down.

"Why Furniture?" I asked

"Because you missy are moving in with your big sis, Kay?

I nodded. I was so happy.

" C'mon Lucy-nii!" I cheered.

**Next chapter:**

**Dragon Gate.**


	7. Dragon Gate

Cold Chapter 7

(On the way to the forest Natsu P.O.V)

I was walking when I thought about it... Yesterday, I mean. I wasn't sure what had come over me. And whenever Erza and Gray Would ask.. Wendy would scoff and walk away. The team and I were confused at first but after she had said She didn't care about being kicked off. She said she was happy. I mean I'm not as dense as everyone thinks I am.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when I had noticed I was at lumin dragon.

(Training Grove Lucy P.O.V.)

Me and Palutena were Laughing up a storm with Gajeel and Wendy, Oh not to mention Star. Then we stopped Laughing and got down to business.

"Okay." I said

Just then Natsu arrived.

"Finally!" Wendy said.

"Palutena I summon the for help. Open gate of the queen Palutena!" I said.

Palutena came from the clelestial world. "Do you want the gate opened?"

I nodded.

"Okay I open the DRAGON GATE" She said.

Out of nowhere Meatalicana, Grandine, Igneel and another Bright yellow dragon appeared.

"IGNEEL!" Natsu screamed. He attacked him in a hug.

"GRANDINE" Wendy screamed. "I-Is that really her Lucy?" I nodded my head and she ran up to Grandine engulfing her in a hug.

Gajeel just snorted as he hugged Metalicana "Old man" He said.

"I looked over at the other dragon. You must be the Dragon Queen." I Questioned.

"Yes Lucy My name is Clestial The queen dragon." She said to me in a rather sweet tone.

"Okay can we train? Please! I wanna see what else I can do." She exclamed, Much like a little kid.

"Okay. We can start training tommrow. You need to make up with Natsu. Igneel Says He's not himself..." She Trailed off.

"Okay. I'll go talk to him. Bye!"

"Close Gate Of the dragons Igneel and Clestial" I said.

I grabbed natsu's Hand and ran off. I just feel Wendy and Gajeel's Smirk. I felt The heat rise to my cheeks, I don't still Like him Do I? Is he really as dense as people think he his? I don't think that. He can't be that dense. I can read natsu like an open book.

**End of Chapter! Haha! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Apolgy?**


	8. Gray Vs Lucy

Cold Chapter 8

**(Lucy P.O.V In the forest.)**

"Where we going Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Do not call me that." I hissed.

We're far enough, but what do I say? I thought, Panicked.

I swear he read my mind.

"Okay I'll Start." He said, nervous.

"I know what I did, I kicked you off the team. I'm sorry for that. But when _She_ Came back, I felt like I was in some sort of trance or whatever. I would always give her false hope on accident when we were little, Saying Happy was our child, Heh. Guess I kinda screwed up didn't I? I know you _are not _going to forgive me right away by saying this. I really want to go back to how it was before. So please. I know it'll take time but I can wait." He finished with a Sigh.

I contemplated this for a minute, then I smirked.

"Okay I'll Try. But you have to promise me a couple things. I'm gonna have a little fun in the process By the way." I smirked

1. I'm going to be alone until I'm ready.

2. I can stay at Lumin Dragon when I want to.

're gonna be my barmaid for a week.

4 . And on a different week you will be my slave.

and your "team" will join MY Guild.

"Okay. When do I start, Being a barmaid I mean." He asked, Waery of what i would say.

"Yoou don't start being my Barmaid until another week. This Week your my slave!" I giggled.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I am horrifed! I'm her slave.. Eww!

"Now go get Erza, Gray and Happy" She ordered.

Before I could get away, she grabbed my shirt and a smirk spread across her lips. One so big I think her face might've broke.

"And every time you adress me or talk about me you have to call me Master Lucy."

That sounds s-so...

I was horrifed, my face told her that. And she skipped back to her guild and I knew I was F***ed

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, soon I was at the guild.

I burst though the doors and walked over to the usual table

"Hey guys Lu- I mean Master Lucy wants to talk to you." I said, my eyebrow twitching, I was not going to make it through the week

The whole guild must've noticed i said this because Cana spit out her beer Mira fainted, and Carla and Happy looked at me funny.

Gray was the first to recover.

"So what happened this afternoon?" He asked trying not to laugh at me, Keyword _Trying. _He failed miserably So did the others, they were laughing like I had mad the funniest joke ever.

Erza must've been in a good mood cause she said she would come and dragged Gray and Happy out of the guild.

(Lumin Dragon Lucy P.O.V.)

"So what you're saying is Natsu is your slave Bunny Girl?" Gajeel said, his Jaw Dropping

"Yup pretty much, I wonder If I could beat gray... He is a demon slayer after all.."

"Oh almost forgot he has to call me-"

Just then the door burst open and Natsu ran over to me and said "Sorry Master Lucy"

"It's okay" I purred Seducively.

"Stop Flirtin Lucy! I Don't need to see that!" Constell yelled from across the guild hall.

"Well I don't need to see you flirt with my little sister either! But I do. It's just as gross, Dude.

I put my hand up, "I Will explain later, right now.. Gray is gonna fight me."

He raised his eyebrows. Then smirked.

"Okay. We placin a bet?" He asked.

"Hell yeah, Winner gets the loser as their slave for this week starting tommrow." I told him.

"Deal." He said pumped up.

We headed outside

Apperently the whole guild heard because there was a crowd soon.

"Start!" Wendy yelled

Gray got in position and launched an attack at me

"Demon Slayers Claw!" He yelled.

A shadow looking claw came nowhere and surrounded itself around his arm. He lunged at me.

I sat there and if you were close enough you could feel the majic power and hear what i was saying.

Gray jumped up and it _looked_ like he was going to hit me.

"River of the stars!" I screamed as he reached out to hit me. The barrier was gone as soon as it appeared.

I took a risk.

"Open Gate of the Ice godess : Maritae!" Miraitae appeared and we stood there holding hands and pointed our index finger to the sky"

"Ice make floor!" Gray Screamed.

I did a backflip hoping to avoid the floor but he shot a blast of ice at me. I flew back and hit the wall.

I healed myself and melted the floor with my fire magic. Then I ran to Miratae. I released a blast of Fire and Miratae relased a huge blast of Ice. The Two merged and hit gray head on.

When the smoke cleared Gray was on the ground unconscious. I went over and healed him. Then I walked to Erza and said

"You up for a fight tommrow?" I said

She nodded.

"Okay I'll come get you tommrow."

I left. Tommrow was going to be good

End Of chapter. Sorry I took so long to update.


	9. Lucy Vs Erza! Lucy's Wrath!

Chapter 9 : Erza Vs. Lucy! Lucy's Wrath.

**I would recommend listening to Lullaby by Nickelback**

(Lucy P.O.V. At her house)

I know there is something wrong with lissana, She not the nice girl they described. Whenever I get near her, I can feel amzazing amounts of dark magic enegry, and all this natsu saying he never liked her stuff is unlike him! Erza is not as careful, and whenever I see Gray he always has a shirt on. I mean Natsu used to like Lissana! I know that much. I am going to find out what's going on. I know I was a replacement.. But that's just mean giving me false hope.

A few hours later, Lucy P.O.V.

I felt Natsu try to sneak into my bed, I guess I better let him have it, huh?

I got out from under the covers, stood up, and looked at Natsu.

He was laying across my bed, dumbfounded that I was even awake.

"Stand up." I commanded

He stood up and I slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"That was revenge. I know that isn't you in there Natsu. But that doesn't mean THAT YOU COULD TAKE ADVANTGE OF ME! GET OUT" I shouted.

He quickly left and I went to sleep.

Next Day Lucy P.O.V. (On the battlefield.)

"Begin!" Mira shouted

Erza equipped into her flame empress armour. I summoned Loke.

"Open Gate of the Lion: Leo!"

Erza came at me with her sword blazing.

I just jumped, knowing she would come after me. It wasn't a good Idea. Her sword made a deep cut in my stomach, One I couldn't heal. That was her plan. I screamed Out in Pain.

"LUCY!" Loke screamed. He caught me midair and started to attack Erza.

"NO LOKE DON'T!" He was fighting Erza, he wouldn't beat her, I knew it. And If I tried Magic she would easily block it, So I only had one choice. Erza charged at me. I took Palutena's key from my belt and Opened Her gate.

"Open Gate of the Queen: Palutena!" I opened her gate and gave her the look. Loke saw this and said:

"Lucy! You could kill yourself performing this spell!" Loke was brusied and slowly fading away.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way we can get Erza out of Haremes' control" Palutena said. I was confused at first, because Haremes is a dark godess, and she was dead. But then it clicked. They were under Haremes' control because she was alive! And They had been controled by her. The only remedy was music. That's why she told me to sing! And they know what they've done whenever I sing. But Haremes wouldn't let them say anything about it.

I stood up, ignoring all my injures.

"Loke we have to do this. I'll be fine. After all, My training wasn't for nothing."

Me and Palutena Laid down on the ground, Heads touching. We waited. The crowd didn't hear us. Soon Erza striked, Aiming right for my heart.

"Merge!" We screamed.

There was a bright flash of light and we appeared behind Erza. I was dressed in Palutena's clothes and I had her wings and my hair was her length, and shining brillantly. I had her staff and crown. We were merged into one body.

"Haremes, You shall not have this young woman in your control any longer." Our voices spoke in unision.

" Oh, Great stars. We need your light to purify this woman. Please Grant us your power.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

"Urano Metria : Purify!" We shouted. Along with Urano Metria there was a white light and Erza was lifted into the air. We contacted her though her mind.

"Erza? Are you there?" I asked.

"Y-yes" She sobbed. "I'm so so sorry Lucy! I didn't want to hurt you. I kept telling the voice controling me to stop. I just tried to kill you! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"I know Erza. It wasn't your fault. I just need you to help me, free the others, okay? We are going to get through this, I won't let you die on me. Or the others." At this point I was crying.

I ended the conversation. Erza went down first and didn't have a Dark aura. I feinted soon after.

(The next day Erza's P.O.V.)

I just woke up. When I woke up Palutena was at my bedside.

"Morning Sunshine!" She said.

"How can you be so nice to me after what I've done to lucy?!" I said.

" Erza, I know you where being controled and you tried to fight it. I know that you are strong. Lucy isn't mad and neither am I. We know it wasn't you." Palutena said. She had gone into full mother mode and was holding Erza and rocking back and forth.

"Palutena, T-Thank y-y ou so much." Erza cried.

They sat there for a minute, rocking back and forth.

"Palutena? Erza asked.

"Yes hun?" Palutena anwsered

"Can you be the mom I never had?" Erza asked.

"Of course, I guess you and Lucy are sisters."

"How is Lucy?"

"She's gonna be fine. She needs about a week of rest. She isn't gonna be awake until tommrow."Palutena said.

"But Loke said she could die!" Erza said.

"I know that. But if she would've died I wouldn't be here. So she'll be fine. I know Lucy. She has went though worse than this.

**End of chapter!**

**Thank you for reviewing, Following , And favoriting. **


	10. I learn more about my family

Training: And I learn more about my family.

**Review responses!**

**Starfiresusan18: Updated!**

(In the woods, Lucy P.O.V.)

We're in the woods training and Star and Erza have become really good at the spell. I woke up a week ago and we are going to be able to get Heremes out of the rest of them but that's only half the battle. I need to find an angel slayer and a queen. I read that my family has an ancient bloodline, and that my mom died sealing Zeref away, temporaily. I need to find out how to summon my mom and seal both away without dieing. Ugh, this is going to be tiring.

"Lucy-nee! How about we ask Palutena!" Star said finally sitting down.

"Good Idea Star!" I said standing up.

"Open Gate of the Queen: Palutena!"

Palutena appeared in a flash of golden light.

"What do you need Lucy?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"I need you to tell me how to open the Gate to the heavenly realm."

"Oh, I think if I call Clestial she could help. She is called the Queen of the sky." Palutena said.

"Okay," I concentrated all of my magic power into one spot and opened the gate to the dragon realm. I was getting better but casting a spell that big knocked the wind out of me. I fell.

Clest (C-lest) caught on to this and grabbed me just as I was about to hit the ground.

"Thanks for that."

"No prob." She answered as she smiled.

"Anyway, Do you know how to get to the Heavenly realm?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, You would have to learn the magic of the constellations. Clestial Dragon slayer magic. But there is a price.."

"Okay, What is this price?"

"Well first off we're going to have to make those magical necklaces, If we're going to teach you all the magic. I would assume Erza wants to meet her-" She was cut off by Lucy.

"How long is it going to take?" Lucy asked.

"3 months."

"We only have a week until Heremes has full control of their bodies!"

Palutena and Clest looked at each other as if debating something, then they came to a silent agreement and turn back to us.

"There is one other way, but It will come at a price." Clest said

"What is the price?"

"Slaying an angel.."

I felt a sudden surge of power leave me. When I looked down I saw that my keys had turned into charms on a bracelet. Palutena Disapeared.

Star looked at me with sympthetic eyes.

By this time I was really confused.

"Let me explain. Star, I understand that Layla has explained already."

Star nodded.

"Well," Clest began "Back before the gods made humans, dragons ruled over the land, but when they created humans, they want them to be equal and so they gave humans magic power. But what most people don't know is that there are "gifts" as most people like to call them."

"A gift is two siblings who were kept apart their whole lives because they had an ancient bloodline, therefore people would be trying to kill them."Star cut in.

"Anyway, there has been two gifts in every new generation. They have to learn three types of magic, Angel slayer, Requip or Clestial, and Clestial Dragon Slayer magic,"

"The two that were from the last generation are,

Layla Heartfillia and Ella Scarlet, Both dieing in the fight with Zeref.

I sat there in complete and utter shock...

Then I felt New powers flood into me and I knew Erza, Star and I were going to be out for a good 5 days. Before closing my eyes, I felt Clest leave.


	11. Slaying an Angel

**Cold chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>Lucy's P.O.V.<p>

Do you guys remember how time travels differently in the Celestial realm? 1 day = 3 months? Well when you go to the Heavenly realm, It's Reversed. And Luckily I have 2 days until Meremes strikes and Apperently mom is going to be our teacher.

(Time Skip Still Lucy P.O.V.)

It's been about three months and mom said that the wave of energy was my Dragon slayer Magic, and I was out for 5 days because my body couldn't handle that type of magic but it got under control. I have to eat a star to get my energy back which means I have to go in to space. But I have a spell so i should be fine. Mom says that my power comes with a price. She said that I'll have 1 year of life force taken away. That's a lot of time to a mortal. Anyway, mom said I had to fight a dark angel since I've learned Angel Slaying magic. Mom said that that also takes away 3 months of my life force. Oh well. We made an agreement that she is going to help me seal away Zeref and Heremes, I hope all goes well. Erza and Star don't have to pay a price, I took the fee for them.

There are three types of angel slayers, Musical, Focused, and Emotial.

Musical Angel Slayers have uped Power as long as their attacks are in sync with the music they are listening to. I'm A musical Angel Slayer.

Focused Angel Slayers have the ability of using two types of magic at once. As long as they are focused on their opponent. Erza Is a Focused Angel Slayer.

Emotional Angel slayers are driven by emotion in battle and whatever emotion they are feeling, changes their magic. For example If one is feeling angry, then they will use Fire magic. How powered up the magic is depends on how strong the emotion is. Star is an Emotional Angel slayer.

This time, I'm facing my opponent alone. I'm not nervous. I can do this. I looked down at the device in my hands, It's called a cell phone. Mom put this app called Angel's Choice. I clipped it to my belt with my special clip that mom made me. I put one head phone in and made my way outside.

I walked out to see a Man standing there. He was the one I was going to fight. He had Sky blue hair with Black streaks in his hair. He was fairly skinny and tall but it didn't bother me.

I looked over to see star and Erza in a booth watching us. We were in a dome that closed off the rest of the people watching.

I turned on the phone and put my playlist on shuffle.

**Hero By: Nickelback**

_"Perfect" _I thought with a smirk.

The man came in and hit me. I screamed.

I put my hand on my side just as the singer sung the first few words.

_I am so high,_

I healed my self quickly and got up. Determination Blazing in my eyes.

He smirked at me and I could tell this was going to be difficult.

_I can hear heaven._

I took my opportunity and Launched an attack.

"Angel Slayer's Flying Fist!" I screamed.

I sprouted wings and flew at high speeds before releasing a Golden light and slamming into him. He was hurt a bit but not much.

"Good try girl, isn't going to work." He said in a rough voice.

Before I knew what was happening he slammed into me and started punching me.

I screamed in pain.

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

"Celestial Dragons Roar!" I said still swaying along to the musics tune.

_Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

I was in sync with the music, almost.

He launched himself at me and made me fly into the wall. My body screamed in pain.

_And they say that a hero can save us._

I thought on my feet and started to charge. I took two of the charms off my bracelet and threw them into the air where they turned into two keys, one golden and one platinum.

"Open: Gate of the Lion, Leo!" I said as I grabbed his key.

_Im not gonna stand here and wait._

"Open: Gate of the Celestial Goddess, Xtuna!"

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

The guy shot a blast of earth magic at me and I flew up into the ceiling.

_Watch as we all fly away._

I looked at the man in question and the spirits stayed behind me. I signaled for them to stay put. I ran up to the man and took advantage of the beat to the song.

"Angel Slayers Flying Kick!" I said as I kicked him multiple times.

_Someone told me love will ALL save us_

He came out of the rubble covered in bruises and cuts. Then healed himself so that he had no cuts or bruises.

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

"Celestial Dragons Roar!" I yelled. Xtuna backing me up. Loke went up and used Regulius Impact.

_A world full of killing and blood spilling_

I was panting after that.

_That world never came._

I looked around and saw that loke and Xtuna had gone back.

I saw the man who was towering over me.

I sat up. I took two of the charms and threw it across the room. Once they hit the floor they changed into keys.

"Meromes, Aeotola! I need your assistance!"

_And they say that a hero can save us._

They appeared in front of me in a flash. Meromes battled my opponent for a minute or two while Aeotola healed me.

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

When the singer sung those words, I was refreshed and ready to battle. I stood up and at max speed hit him repeatedly with my celestial dragon magic. It was all or nothing right now.

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles, Watch as we all fly away, Ahhaaaa_

I concentrated.

_Now that the world isn't ending_

_It's love that I'm sending to you_

_It isn't the love of a hero_

_And that's why I fear it won't do_

Almost there...

_And they say that a hero could save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles_

_Watch as we all fly away_

And complete!

"Oh Great stars,

I am your ruler,

Obey the Great heavens,

And you shall pass,

Oh, Great Heavens,

Your wish is my desire.

Grant Me your power.

Showers of light from the heavens,

Shine!

"Holy Star light!" Lucy shouted.

The attack send her opponent flying and he was knocked out and named as slayed.

Lucy fell to the ground and listened to the rest of the song.

_And they're watching us, (watching us)_

_They're watching us, (watching us)_

_As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us, (watching us)_

_They're watching us, (watching us)_

_As we all fly away_

_And they're watching us, (watching us)_

_They're watching us, (watching us)_

_As we all fly away_

_Whoa-hoa_

That was the last thing she heard before she, her spirits, Erza , and Star were back in the Fairy Tail guild hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Long chapter I guess. Hoped you liked it! <strong>

**NOTICE: This story has been added to the following community:**

**Warning: Addicting NaLu Stories.**

**I just wanted to thank them for adding my story. Please go check out the other stories there too!**


	12. A New Light

Cold chapter 12

* * *

><p>(Lucy P.O.V.)<p>

We all awoke outside of the guild hall with mom floating above us. Mavis was with her so I assumed Mavis was going to help. I sat up.

"Good afternoon dear, are you ready for the battle?" My mom asked.

Erza and Star had already woken up. I looked at them. They nodded.

"Of course I'm ready to save the three people that kicked me off our team ,mom." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go then, You and Erza will be fighting Haremes. Star will cast the spell that rids them of darkness." Me , Erza, and Star nodded.

* * *

><p>(At the guild still (Lucy P.O.V.)<p>

I walked in and saw "My Team" snickering at me, with my dragon slayer hearing I Heard lissana say stuff like wimp, weak, replacement, blonde and other curse words. I smirked and sent a shot of light at her. She fainted

"Go ahead" I whispered to Star.

Her face brightened as if asking really?

I nodded. She did a silent cheer and ran over to them. Natsu and Gray were glaring at me for hurting Their precious Lissana.

Me and Erza just smirked behind a wall of hurt. Yes I was upset, but who cared. Star would take them down.

* * *

><p>(Star's P.O.V.)<p>

I was so glad to be able to be able to give them a taste of their own medicine. I don't even want to count how many times she's broken down because Natsu and Gray had said those things about her. She cries herself to sleep every night like she did when mama died and Papa turned cold. We can't speak his name without her crying. She only smiles at Lumin Dragon or when someone makes a really funny joke. She only breaks down in front of me, Erza and Levy. She is still hurting now but she won't show it. I love my sister to bits, but I hate to see her so depressed. So hurt. On the inside, she is the girl that the guild knew, but on the outside she's Mad, Depressed, upset, and heartbroken. When she's around Fairy Tail, she's Cold. She knows it wasn't Natsu , he didn't have control. But he did when he kicked her off the team. He did when he was ignoring her the past 2 months. And those wounds will take years to heal. I know that much.

I went and stood on the table they were sitting at. They choose to ignore me.

"Look up here assholes." I demanded.

They looked up at me, eyebrows raised.

"You two. Me. Outside NOW."

"Why should we listen to a little brat?" Natsu sneered.

"Because If you want to get to Lucy you're gonna have to try to kick this little brat's ass." I said as I bent down to get on their level. I smirked.

"Fine then little brat." Gray sneered.

They went outside Meanwhile Lucy and Master Makarov were talking. He was worried about star because she was Lucy's family and he had cared for both of them because over the last few weeks he had got to know her.

"Don't worry Master. Star has plenty of magic. She could probably take gray down in one fell swoop." Lucy said sipping her strawberry smoothie. She and master walked out of the guild.

Back to star.

They launched an attack.

"Fire Dragons Roar!"

"Ice make cage!"

I clicked my tongue.

"Re quip!"

I requiped into my heavenly swords amour. It has the same design an erza's but theirs a difference. The difference is that I use magic covered swords.

"Water Swords" I shouted A bunch of swords covered in water flew and Natsu.

"Grass swords!" I shouted. Grass swords were sent at Gray.

They jumped to avoid the swords. No use. My swords always hit their target.

They got hit and tried to recover but I attacked again.

"Celestial Dragons Throwing stars!" I yelled as 14 golden stars pinned them to the wall.

They both glanced at me angry. I Smirked.

"I guess I'll have to purify you.. Oh well. Here goes."

"Oh great stars,

I am your ruler

Obey, the great Heavens,

And you shall pass,

Oh great heavens,

Your wish is my desire.

Great showers of light from the heavens,

Great Stars Lend me more powers.

Shine!"

Two beams of light covered in swirling stars came and it them. Gray was purified no problem. Natsu was being a pest and tried to dodge my attack. I thought for a minute before I remembered what Lucy-nii had taught me. She said that I would have to know one of his secrets that he was blind to.

"Stop dodging or you are never going to make Lucy yours!"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Perfect!" I thought.

"Purify : Lock on!"

It locked on to Natsu and hit him. He fell to the ground and Wendy healed Gray.

Lucy nii Ran over to Natsu and called out Mirion. I ran inside to chain lissana .

"Celestial Dragons Binding Chains!" I yelled.

Golden chains came out of my hand and chained her up.

"Celestial Dragons Throwing Stars" I yelled as the pinned her to the wall.

She awoke.

"Where is that slut?!" She said angrily.

I replied with a swift kick to the face.

"If I ever hear you call my sister" I began. My bangs shadowing my face.

"A slut, Again. We're going to have problems Haremes." I said. My bangs now showing my eyes which were full of anger. I turned my back to her and walked off.

She started to snicker. I went out and got Lucy and Erza.

"Mom, Mavis, over here." I said as I waved them over.

"Lucy, Erza , Natsu , Gray and Gajeel are going to battle Haremes. Mom, Mavis, Master, Laxus,and Juvia are going to fight Zeref." Wendy and I will heal and get everyone out of the city. We will also inform Lumin Dragon".

They all nodded.

"Lucy how are Natsu and Gray?" I asked.

"Gray's awake and is eating something. Natsu is awake too but he refuses to get up."

"Okay We have about two hours until the chains break." I said. "That Gives us an hour to evacuate the townspeople.".

" And an hour to get to Zeref." Lucy finished.

"Okay start now. And GO!.

* * *

><p>(Natsu P.O.V.)<p>

What have I done? How much have I hurt her? How is she ever going to forgive me? Why? Why would she? Why did she heal me? How many times? How many times have I hurt her? Am I going to lose her? I should just give up. I know she's hurt. I didn't know that I would hurt her by kicking her off the team. It was lissanas idea to begin with. Lucy said she didn't care. But I know her better than that.

I got to my feet and tried to walk into the guild hall. Then a pair of delicate hands grabbed my arm, pulling me along.

I looked up to see the devil herself, Lucy.

" Lucy I'm -" I started.

"We'll talk later. Right now you need to eat and rest. We have the battle to decide our whole future in about two hours. Star pinned her to the wall because she has Haremes' spirit within her." She said pointing to Lissana

I nodded and we went over to the bar where Mira was serving food to Gray.

"Hey Mira. Can you whip up some fire food for Natsu. Or something spicy? Oh and can you remind him to take a nap while I go get healed?" She asked .

"Yeah! Go get healed and don't forget to train with Erza! "

Lucy winked and ran up the stairs.

"Why would she train with Erza?" I asked Mira while she prepared my food.

"Apparently, she has the same level of magic power as Erza. And their little sister." Mira responded.

"O- Wait THEIR?"

"Yeah, there related. Cousins but they treat each other

Like sisters.

I thought about this for a moment. I guess it isn't that bad.

* * *

><p>(Lucy P.O.V.)<p>

It's been one hour and 59 minutes and The chains are breaking. We went over our battle plan. We're all position. I know she's coming after me. Everyone has rested and ate so we're ready. I know what to do. Natsu and Erza are beside me. Gray is in front of me and the 6 people from lumin dragon are here.

The chains broke. Lissana let out a crazed laugh and I ran outaide where I met up with Geo, Setra, Marlyn, Mark , Chris, and Kari.

Geo's an earth Dragon slayer. He has dark green hair and sticking blue eyes. Today he had on a blue tank top camo pants and combat boots on. He's about 14.

Setra is a fire god slayer. She is a modest and caring person. She has Fire red hair and bright orange tips. She also has soothing green eyes. Today she's wearing her hair in a ponytail and she has on a sky blue T-shirt on with lavender pants that go down to her knees. She has on a yellow pair of tennis shoes. She's about 14.

Marlyn uses planet magic. She is a headstrong person and doesn't think much when it comes to battling. She has dark purple hair and lavender tips. She has brown eyes. Today she is wearing a pink tank top with dark blue shorts and white tennis shoes. She's about 14

Mark uses Water Dragon slayer magic. He has dark blue hair and Blood red eyes. He is very cautious and stops anyone who tries to go into battle without thinking. Today he is wearing a brown T-shirt and black shorts with black combat boots. He's about 14.

Chris uses healing magic and is learning how to use re-quip magic from Erza. He has black spiked hair and light golden eyes. He stays behind and heals the wounded much to his dismay. But when he is able to use re-quip magic like Erza then is is going to battle. Today he is wearing a baggy black t shirt and dark orange shorts.

Kari is a force dragon slayer. She is a calm person but also very brave. She has light brown hair with bright blue highlights. She also has kind purple eyes. Today she is wearing a bikini top with black tights and no shoes.

"Okay Chris go!" I said as clipped the music player to my belt.

Pink: All we are we are.

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

Lisanna ran after him and just when she was about to hit him I attacked.

"Celestial Dragons Roar!" She dodged and focused on me, I ran.

"Animal Soul: Cat!"

She pounced and started scratching me.

_Cut to now, holy wow_

_When did everything become such a hell of a mess?_

"Celestial Dragons Roar!" I yelled. This time she was stuck in place. It it hit dead on the stars cutting her skin.

_Maybe now, maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?_

She flew back and I took my opportunity.

"Celestial Dragons Throwing Stars!" I said as I threw about 30 stars to pin her down.

They pinned her to the wall and I started chanting my spell. Two actually.

Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...

_I know you think it's not your problem (problem)_

All the stars, far and wide...

_I know you think that God will solve them (solve them)  
><em>

Show me thy appearance...

_But if your shit is not together_

With such shine.

_It'll never be you and me, plant the seed_

Oh Tetrabiblos...

__Open up and let it__ _be_

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect become complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine!

Urano Metria!

Urano Metria hit and she dropped to the floor.

I cast the 2nd spell,

"Oh Great stars,

I am your ruler,

Obey the Great heavens,

And you shall pass,

Oh, Great Heavens,

Your wish is my desire.

Grant Me your power.

Showers of light from the heavens,

Shine!

"Holy Star light!" Lucy shouted.

The star light sent a golden light coursing through her veins.

The light successfully purified her but a woman appeared looking like zeref but with longer, and darker hair and coal eyes.

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

I smirked "Celestial Dragons Wing Attack!"

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

She dodged.

_We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here_

_"Celestial_ Dragons: Blades!" I said as I grew 2 blades on my arms and two on my legs

_Are we all we are_

"High Speed!" I shouted enchanting myself.

_Are we all we are_

"Water Dragons Fangs!" Mark yelled attacking alongside me.

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

"Earth Dragons Roar!" Geo shouted, a green vortex of earth coming from his mouth.

_Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back_

"Force Dragons: Gravity!"

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

"Fire Dragons: Brillant Flame!" Natsu yelled.

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

"Iron Dragons Club!" Gajeel screamed.

_Seven seconds, seven seconds_

The attacks hit her dead on,

_That is all the time you got to make your point_

but she didn't have a scratch on her. Guess I'll have to do this with erza.

"Natsu, Gajeel, Go get Erza! Tell her plan B! Don't stop for anything!" I said as I turned to face them.

_My attention, my attention's_

I turned to the rest of the members of my guild,

_Like an infant tryin to crawl around this joint_

I know we're better than the masses (masses)

"Stay Put and Don't ask questions. Got it?" I commanded.

_But we're all followin' our asses (asses)_

_And if our shit is not together_

TheyT all nodded. I had never talked to them like this before.

_It'll never be you and me, plant the seed  
>Open up and let it be<em>

I took out Meromes, Marais, Aeotola, Maritae Xtuna and Palutena's charms off my bracelet.

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

I thew them down to the floor. And They turned into keys.

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)_

Open Gate of the Fire, Living, Healing, Celestial,Ice and Queen goddesses!:

_We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here_

Meromes, Marais, Aeotola ,Maritae Xtuna and Palutena!

_Are we all we are  
>Are we all we are<em>

Their keys flew around me in a circle while I held Palutena's Key.

My eyes flew open. "Second Origin!"

All of them appeared at once, crowding around me.

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<em>

"Guys I don't mean to use you as tools but could you do my fighting while I go get-"

_Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back_

"I'm Here!" Erza called.

I sweat dropped "Go over the battle plan with erza? We'll join you soon."

They all nodded And started attacking. Haremes started to feel pain.

_Are we all we are  
>Are we all we are<em>

Erza and I just finished talking and went in to attack.

Erza re quiped into her Heaven's wheel armor.

"Heaven's Blades!" She yelled. 50 Blades coated in feathers came out of her hand.

"Angel Slayers: Star blades!" Again Two blades sprouted out of my arm leading up to my hand. Two on the back of my leg from my foot to my knee.

I went up and took advantage of the music

_Four - that's how many years it took me to get through the lesson  
>That I had to do it all on my own<br>Three - that's how many Hail Mary's they would pray for me  
>Thinkin' I was gonna end up all alone<br>Two - for second chances that you've given me,  
>Can it be, lucky me, lucky me, now let's go<br>One - it's what we are, it's what we are  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are_

Haremes shot a blast of black magic at me and I fell to the ground.

Then she was going to attack my spirits but I quickly recovered.

"Darkness." She whispered.

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<br>We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here_

"Angel Slayers Light Blast!" I quickly thought on my feet and shot a huge blast of Heavenly magic. I crossed my fingers. It hit her dead on.

I got up and Quickly Sprouted wings. Haremes Gritted her teeth.

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of_

I flew at her.

"Lucy NO!" Erza screamed.

I ignored her.

_Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
>Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back<em>

"Angel Slayer's: Flying Kick!" I shouted

_Are we all we are  
>Are we all we are<em>

She grabbed my foot and twisted it. I screamed in pain.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. He was enraged. He started charging at Haremes.

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<em>

Erza Grabbed Natsu and held him back.

I quickly pulled my foot from her grasp. Aeotola Rushed over.

_We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up to here  
>Are we all we are<br>Are we all we are_

My foot was healed almost instantly and I ran to my spirits.

"Angel Slayer's: Blinding Light!" I shouted before sending a vortex of light at Haremes. It hit and she screamed in pain.

_We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
>Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)<em>

"Erza Now!" I yelled to her signaling it was time for her to step in.

She went up to Heremes and Attacked.

"Darkness Plunge." She said.

_Cut to the future, sing it loud, and take the power back_

I ran over to Erza and Pushed her out of the way. I had time to save her, but not myself.

_Are we all we are_

_Are we all we are_

...Those lyrics along with the screams of most of my loved ones, were the last things I heard before I was...

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! You guys, This took all weekend to write. Anyway, I gave you a clifhanger so.. You're gonna have to wait! (Evil laugh) Don't forget to review, I love to read you guys' reviews.<strong>


	13. Confessions of a Natsu

**Cold chapter 13.**

**NaLu fangirls prepare to scream!**

Plunged into Darkness.

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

Darkness was all I saw. Darkness coming into view. Reliving my worst memories.

Mom dying.

_Oh, did I almost see_

Phantom Lord coming after Fairy Tail.

_what's really on the inside?_

Finding out Dad was Dead.

_All your insecurities_

Natsu ignoring me.

_All the dirty laundry_

Being used as a vessel for the clock.

_Never made me blink one time_

The nights I spent crying my heart out.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

I was about to slide into the Darkness when I felt a pair of eyes staring at me. Telling me to prove them wrong. Telling Natsu that I didn't need a hero.

_There is no fear now_

Natsu P.O.V.

"Natsu." Erza began holding me back,

"You hurt...

Lucy so you can't be her hero anymore. While you were playing with your lovely Lisanna Lucy was hurt. She's learned to fight on her own. To save herself. I would watch out from now on when she gets out of there It'll take a couple weeks to break down that wall she's built in her head, Look Natsu she loves you. A lot. But she doesn't think you return her feelings. Even if you don't know what love is, try to figure it out." Erza said a gentle smile gracing her lips.

I was shocked. She did feel the same. But I wouldn't hurt her again. No one would.

(Lucy P.O.V)

She told Natsu. Oh well.

I broke out of the shell and flew to erza at top speed.

I tapped into Palutena's mind.

"Can we seal her?" I asked.

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

"Yeah" She replied, Her voice echoing in my mind.

I looked over at Natsu and Laughed at his confused face.

_Walk through the storm I would  
>I do it all because I love you, I love you<em>

"Erza!" I shouted She and my spirits looked at me and nodded.

Our fingers interlocked and we began chanting the spell.

_Unconditional, unconditionally  
>I will love you unconditionally<em>

But before that I yelled "Everyone! Watch our backs!"

_There is no fear now  
>Let go and just be free<em>

My spirits joined us Palutena and Meromes standing in between Erza and I. Palutena was closest to me and Meromes was closest to erza. On Erza's Right stood Marais and next to her. Aeotola and Maritae stood to my left (in order) and at the end connecting all of us, was Xtuna. We all started to chant the spell.

**Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**

**Oh Great stars, **

**Grant us your power, Please.**

**All the stars, far and wide...**

**Show me thy appearance...**

**For I am your ruler,**

**Angels far and wide,**

**With such shine**

**Obey the Great heavens,**

**Grant us your power,**

**Oh Tetrabiblos... **

**And you shall pass.**

**I am the ruler of the heavens**

**I am the ruler of the stars...**

**Aspect become complete...**

**Oh, Great Heavens,**

**I love your shine **

**Open thy malevolent gate...**

**Your wish is my desire.**

**Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... **

**Grant Me your power.**

**To seal this woman**

**Oh, Showers of light from the heavens...**

**Shine!**

**_Heavens Seal!_**

A ball of light encased Haremes and Flew into the sky. The sky was once again clear. I fell down. Passing out as soon as I hit the ground.

(Natsu P.O.V.)

I ran to grab lucy as she fell.

Just then master, Star and the others returned.

"Master!" I called.

Master, Star ,and Mirajane ran over.

"She passed out after exerting all of her magic power." Master observed.

Star gave me a smile and said, "Natsu, I haven't known you long but you seem nice. And Lucy-nii really loves you so, Can you please take her home?" Star asked sweetly.

I nodded and walked off.

I am pretty sure I am screaming like a 13 year old girl inside. She really likes me back.

.

... I have to take care of her for the next week.

(A week later. Lucy P.O.V.)

I woke up to see my house cleaned and smelled pancakes. I was so hungry that I ran downstairs. Mira and Natsu were in the kitchen.

"So I put two cups in?" Natsu asked. Seemingly taking in information.

"Yes-" Mira was about to inform him but I cleared my throat.

"Morning Luce!" Natsu said, giving me that toothy grin that makes my heart melt and butterflies buzz around in my stomach.

"Morning! Glad to see your normal again." I said, happy.

Natsu turned a light shade of pink and grabbed my hand and pulled me into my bedroom. We sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I want you to come back and to stop thinking that you were a replacement for lisanna. "

My eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "How do you know I think like that?" I asked, leaning against my wall.

"Because I kicked you off the team. I didn't think I would hurt you.. I never wanted that. You shouldn't forgive me." He confessed.

My eyes were soft. "Yes I should. You didn't know any better. Or weren't thinking straight. Either way I would still forgive you."

"Why?"

I blushed a deep shade of red and said, "You already know the answer to that question."

"2 people have said it to me but I want to hear it out of your mouth."

"Why? It's not like you have feelings for me anyway." I shot back.

"Oh really?" He mused.

"Yes really" I said crossing my arms over my chest. I looked the other way.

He did the exact opposite of what I was expecting. His lips met mine and thus the makeout session started. I'm not going into detail, I'll leave it to the imagination.

(Mira's P.O.V.)

I walked in to see my favorite ship kissing. I took a picture and left a note on the table before squealing and running to the guild.

.

(Lucy's P.O.V.)

We broke apart for air.

"Natsu, I love you so much." I said as I hugged him.

"I love you too, Lucy."

"I'm getting in the shower and then we'll go to the guild. Oh and we're telling them. Go eat. Shoo" I said getting up and grabbing a towel. I winked at him.

"No peeking." I added as he pouted.

**I got NaLu started! Ahh! Just wait untill the next chapter! Please Review follow and favorite! I love all my follower's Favoriters and Most of all my reviewers!**


	14. Telling the guild!

Cold chapter 14! Telling the guild!

**"If ANYONE Has any ideas for how I should get couples together, PM me and I will try to fit it in to the story. I will give you recognition. Please Review whether or not I should sequel this for the next arc or, I should just fit it in here. And All my reviewers, starting next chapter, will get responses for your truly. Anyway! On to the chapter. Please get your PM'S In by the Dec.7th. (I'm not expecting to get any so,)**

**_Review replies:_**

**_SilentMockingjay_**: Thanks! I love the song and congrats! And I'm taking this Places.. many many Places. :D

_**Dragonspirit996**_: Yup, Lol. And thanks! If there is something you would like me do write PM me or tell me how I can make it better. :D

**_Hjjyffyjddyjfjfg:_** Okay. Thanks for your opinion , and please let me know how I suck.

_**GaLe451:** _ Yup

Guest (2): Okay do you need me to do a review chapter?

* * *

><p><strong>Telling the guild<strong>

_-Lucy P.O.V.-_

I was in the shower thinking about what had just happened. So Natsu did really love me huh? I wonder how he is going to tell the guild...

As I stood there imaging how Natsu would tell the guild, A wild thought appeared in my head. What If Mira saw us? Oh. My. Gosh.

I got out of the shower and walked into my bedroom where I almost dropped towel in shock. Natsu was still sitting on the bed.

When he noticed me this is what he said. "I swear, If that she-devil tells anyone, I am going to chop her balls off"

I giggled "Natsu, She doesn't have balls."

" Then I'll chop off her boobies and feed them to happy! I don't think he would taste the difference, If I stuck it in his fish." Natsu said.

I laughed for a second before realizing something, "Laxus would kill you, I'm pretty sure."

"Why would he... Ohhhhhh" he realized before smirking like an idiot.

"I'm getting changed, Don't leave without me okay?" I told him walking into the bathroom.

"Okay." He replied. and

I stepped out of my bathroom, I had on my purple frilly shirt and Blue jeans with wedges for my shoes.

I walked into the kitchen and distributed the pancakes, Me 6 and Natsu 14 I wouldn't usually have this much but I was hungry.

After I had finished I put my jacket on. I grabbed my Keys from my dresser and let my hair fall loose.

I walked downstairs and grabbed Natsu's hand and called out Plue. I walked hand in hand with Natsu and Plue walked in between us.

_-At the guild Lucy P.O.V.-_

Me and Natsu walked in, me holding plue and him walking over to fight with gray before we were put through hours of questioning by the others.

I walked over to the bar.

"Mira , Can I have a milkshake?" I asked as I gave her the You're going to find out later look.

She nodded and got me a milkshake before going back to working.

I finished my milkshake in about 15 minutes and took a deep breath, before calling Natsu over, stopping his fight with gray. Everyone looked at me in shock, not even Erza did that!

"Mira, Is master here? Can Natsu and I go see him?" I asked

Mira nodded.

I walked upstairs and knocked on master's door.

"Come in." I heard.

I walked in with Natsu, holding hands.

Master went wide eyed.

"Master, before you start questioning us, just know that no, we have not."

"Shoot, I wanted little ones too." He joked.

"Anyway, we need you to get their attention for us." I asked.

"Right." He said nodding.

Natsu just sulked in the corner mumbling something about demons and men.

I dragged him out of the corner and walked Downstairs with master in front.

"Listen Up BRATS!" He started. "We have a development in a relationship between two guild members! Try to guess!"

I squeezed Natsu's hand and be smiled at me. I'm pretty sure Mira noticed but didn't bother guessing.

"Ummmm, Wendy and Romeo?" Happy guessed.

Wendy and Romeo blushed heavily. Master shook his head.

"What about the iron idiot and levy over there?" Gray questioned

They both blushed heavily but shook their heads along with master.

"What about Natsu and Lucy?" Loke questioned, appearing out of nowhere in particular.

"Right!" Master exclaimed.

Loke! Where did you come from!" Lucy asked, her mouth agape.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the celestial realm." Loke sarcastically said.

I gave him one of my famous glares and he vanished.

"Anyway, me and Natsu are a couple." I confirmed.

The guild cheered and Mira dragged me downstairs.

"So? How'd it happen?" Mira began, as she pulled over to a table where Wendy, Erza, Juvia and Star were sitting.

"Well,we were talking, and he up and kissed me and then we confessed our love to each other and I took a shower and we ate and came to the guild." I finished.

_-3 hours later-_

.

I just got done with questioning, and Natsu just got done with his warnings, or threats I guess. I went over to Natsu and grabbed his hand before giving him a kiss ;-)

The whole guild fell into silence.

We broke apart for air and went back to my house. Once we got there I got into the shower and changed into my PJ's. They went flying at the door. I think we all know what happened next. ;-)

_-The Next Morning-_

I woke up curled to Natsu's chest. I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, being careful not to step in front of windows. I changed and looked in the mirror at my neck. It had a mark on it. It had little yellow and orange flames and It read the name Natsu. It looked almost like a tattoo.

"Liking the mark I see?" Natsu said walking into the bathroom shirtless. He snaked his arms around my waist.

"Yup. Are you liking yours?" I answered, leaning into his chest. His mark was on his neck as well but for some reason It had all elements around it. There was a little fireball, Lightning bolt, Water droplet, Poison drop, Iron bar, pink ball, planet,shadow,red cross,tree and a little swirl that looks like wind. And my name in the middle. it was written in gold.

* * *

><p>Gomen minna!<p>

**Next chapter: Surprises.**

**"Well.." Levy said **

**"..."**

**"WHAT!" I screamed.**

**"But you guys are still-" I was objecting but she cut me off.**

_**Please Follow, Favorite and Review.**_


End file.
